


After Midnight Hours

by JennyUdinov



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: After Midnight, Chanyeol will oblige, Chen likes BDSM, Dancing, Fifty Shades of Grey, Humor, Kim Jongdae/Park Chanyol, M/M, Smut, Smut if you wish, Sweat, Teasing, chanchen, chandae, dance studio, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyUdinov/pseuds/JennyUdinov
Summary: Basically It's all tease, I got inspired from their Playboy dance





	

It was 2 hours after midnight, Jongdae was getting frustrated of Chanyeol’s desperate trying and miserable failing, to get the dance right. All the other members left around 10PM, but since Chanyeol couldn’t do it properly, they stayed and kept practicing. “Come one hyung! I’m tired!” Jongdae complained. Chanyeol was laying on the floor, mad at myself, breathing heavily “Damn it” he sighed as he got up to his knees. 

“You learned the moves and you're dancing pretty good, why do you want to continue?” Jongdae said with a note of hope in his voice that Chanyeol will agree to leave already, while leaning on the wall, trying to stay on his feet, all sweaty without a breath “I already told you, I need to get better at dancing and I really like this song” Jongdae sighed in pain now, worrying about both of them. How are they going to get out of the bed tomorrow morning “Then why don’t you ask Sehun or Jongin for help, you know they are the best dancers, you'll learn twice as fast, than with me” 

Chanyeol stood up, he looked like he was re-filled with energy for another try, walking to the mirror with a bottle of water in his hand “Because we have chemistry” saying it like it was obvious. Jongdae raised an eyebrow “What?” Chanyeol giggled at how ignorant his friend was “Come here” He grabbed Jongdae's wrist andpulled him in from of him, facing the mirror “Now, start dancing and look carefully” 

When Chanyeol wrapped his arm around Jongdae’s waist, he started laughing and only fell deeper into laughter when they shook their asses in sync. Chanyeol couldn’t help himself but laugh as well, Jongdae’s laughter was infectious “What is it?” Chanyeol choked out of his laughter, while taking a sip out of the bottle and after that pouring some on his head, trying to cool himself down, ruffling his hair and lickinh his lips. 

“I think you want to kill our EXO-Ls, especially with that move, getting all wet on stage, liking and biting your lips” They both giggled again ”Not really, that wasn't the point why I did it." Jongdae looked at him with a question "I just wanted to see how will you react" Jongdae giggled "And why is that" taking the bottle out of Chanyeol's hand and drinking few big sips making his Adam apple, even more visable than usual. Chanyeol licked hislipsagain, eyes set on Jongdae's wet neck.

"Because I like the way our bodies move together” Chanyeol was actually talking about the dance, but Jongdae cracked up and started laughing even more “You’re such a pervert” slapping Chanyeol’s ass “Like you’re not the same, I’ve seen what you do with Baekhyun” Jongdae giggled “Do you two practice Artificial Love in bed often? Who’s in the role of the cane, I bet It’s Baekhyun” Chanyeol asked with a dirty hint in his voice, but Jongdae didn’t let it slide. 

“You’d really like to know, wouldn’t you, you’ve been trying to get in Baek’s pants for quite some time there, does this mean that you’re jealous?” Chanyeol's deep laugher echoed in the empty studio, probably the building “Not at all, my type has changed” He moved closer, while Jongdae asked playfully “Is that so?” Chanyeol smirked and grabbed his ass from behind. 

“Yeah, ever since I saw how good our bodies look against each other, I can’t stop thinking about one thing" Chanyeol whispered in Jongdae’s ear with a deep husky voice "Now that you started working out and you've become more muscular, I can't really help myself, but touch” Jongdae was used to people trying to seduce him so it wasn’t really something new. Almost ever member wanted to be with him atleast once, he never knew why he provoked people like that, but he was used to it. 

He was a bit surprised that Chanyeol wanted a try though, but he couldn’t deny that they looked pretty sexy while dancing to Playboy “So you want to practice Artificial Love on the cold floor?” Jongdae replied as he pressed his body against Chanyeol’s chest, making them both even more hot. The cold floor wasn't going to be a problem, but it was no fun “Well there’s a piano in the next room” Chanyeol whispered as he rubbed his lips up and down on Jongdae’s ear, slighly biting the lobule, making Jongdae sigh in delight.

“You want to bent me over a piano? You’re such an animal” he replied, slowly rubbing Chanyeol’s thigh with his hand, pressing his body harder against Chanyeol's “You’re going to love it, don’t deny it. Baekhyun said you’re in BDSM, I can even tie you up if it’s more trilling for you, or I could rip your clothes off and tie up to the chair in the corner of the room, which one will you enjoy more?” 

Jongdae giggled, leaning his head on Chanyeol's shoulder, providing his neck, while he teased “And what would be trilling for you, Mr. Park Chanyeol” Chanyeol pushed him against the wall, still behind him, biting his neck “Are we going to do a role play from 50 shades?” Jongdae hissed at the feeling of Chanyeol’s teeth, but be liked the feeling of slightly stinging. “Depends on how much you know” He moved his hand over both of their heads and on Chanyeol's nape, he was making smuches now. 

Jongdae’s phone started ringing, they both sighed in annoyance. Chanyeol stepped away “Don’t” Jongdae demanded. Chanyeol asked “Aren’t you going to pick up?” Jongdae replied, facing Chanyeol, pulling him closer by the belt “No” Biting his lips, with a devilish, playful smirk. Chanyeol couldn't help himself than smirk as will “It might be Baekhyun” He teased with a clinking voice. 

Jongdae shook his head “I don’t care” Chanyeol wrapped his arm around Jongdae’s waist and pulled him even closed, while with the other hand started unbuttoning his shirt “Then, where were we?” Jongdae liked the feeling of Chanyeol’s cold hand on his hot chest “You were telling me, how well you know 50 shades of Grey, Mr. Park” Jongdae said with playful voice, tracing Chanyeol’s jaw line with one finger. 

“Enough to even make some modifications” Jongdae smirked, he really didn’t expect much from Chanyeol, but it looked like, he had been preparing for this moment for quite some time “So, no kissing then?” Jongdae faked a disappointed face. Just a second later Jongdae was harly pushed against the wall, Chanyeol holding his hands above his head, pinned to the wall, pressing their bodies into each other, hard. With his other hand holding Jongdae's chin up “Wrong, a lot of kissing” 

Jongdae was already expecting a kiss, he was sure what to expect from Chanyeol, something rough, orsomething sweet. But Chanyeol pulled away with an evil smirk `Or nothing?` Jongdae thought to himself, waiting to see his next move. 

“But first” Chanyeol slowly walked to the stereo “We need some music for a good mood” Chanyeol connected his phone and put on Luhan’s song "Lu", Jongdae couldn't help but laugh “You think that Luhan moaning Sehun’s name, will actually turn me on?” Chanyeol smirked and went to lock the door, while taking his shirt off “No, but I’m sure this will” Letting it fall on the floor, he slowly pulled his belt out, walking to the chair. Tapping few times with the belt, that was now folded in his hand “Come here”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this! \^o^/


End file.
